


Outcasted

by Cj_artist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cults, Fantasy, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Past Character Death, Teleportation, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_artist/pseuds/Cj_artist
Summary: The land of Pribia is vast and beautiful. It takes a lifetime - maybe even longer - to experience all of its beauty. This land is covered in many different biomes, animals, and races. Elfs, Werewolves, Nekomas, Humans, ect., but no one really knows what is going on. There are many corrupt Kings and Queens. Many hate crimes going unpunished. Many gangs doing whatever they want to the people the want to. There are people that came together over the years to stop these crimes and injustices from happening - this is there story.





	1. Past Days PT.1

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a fanfiction. This is an original story based on the world the Jess created in 2015. So if you are here to read a fic about the characters that you came to love in the 2 and a half(ish) season of MCD then you came to the wrong place :)))
> 
> Also keep in mind I will constantly be changing or editing old chapters because something doesn't make sense or the story should go another way. I will try to limit this as much as I can, but there is nothing I can really do about it.

Part 1: Fiery Seller

Anthony walks with his teacher in the dark underbelly of the city. He’s never liked the blackmarket, but it was the only place to sell his goods if he wanted to stay alive and even that was a lie, to some extent. Malek walks fast ahead of and avoids the people walking ahead. The bag at his side was heavy and full of his mechanisms that he planned to sell today.

  
There booth was small and modest but it would get the job done for today. It also didn’t leave any room for people to come behind them and steal from them, so that was a plus.

 

 

The day trudged on and on. People come to them all day asking for weapons they couldn’t find anywhere else; sometimes they even got sales for robotic prosthetics, but it was rare.

 

 

End of the day was nearing. Anthony sighed at the clock on the wall. “What is wrong, my boy?” Malek asked from the front of the booth.

  
“It’s nothing really…” he paused,”...I just feel like the day has gone so slowly and... I’m happy it is almost over.” Malek looked back at the boy he raised.

  
“I am too.”

  
An hour left and the last customer comes up the booth. “I am looking for a certain type of sword. I was told that you sold it.” The man was tall but lean. Malek looked to Anthony as a sort of signal

  
_Be careful._

  
Anthony talk to the man. Getting more details of what type of sword he was looking for as Malek looked in the back for what he wanted. The man barely looked at Anthony the entire time.

  
“I’m sorry sir, but it seems we don’t have what you are looking for.” Malek walks back to the front to the booth, behind Anthony. He finally looks down to Anthony. His eyes light up and his nose flares

  
“Really!” Ah, Kime protect me-Anthony’s thoughts are cut off by a hand around his throat. He couldn’t breath.

  
“ANTHONY!” Malek screamed. Anthony tried to yell back but all that came out was a weeze. He clawed at the man holding him. Desperately trying to get out of the grip. Just wanted to breath. “LET HIM GO! HE DID _NOTHING_.”

  
The man did let go and Anthony fell to the ground gasping for air. “See that’s where you are wrong old man! _He did everything_!” He walked forward, hand of the hilt of his sword, “And so did you for harboring him!”

  
It was quick. The man dropping Anthony to floor. The sword leaving its place on the man's belt and entering Anthony’s teacher and father, and it was even faster when it came out of Malek.

  
Anthony didn’t hear the scream he made. He didn’t even notice the man’s blade enter the middle of his chest or that the man seemed to say “For Elene”. But he did see the flames that came from the wound. He saw the booth light up in flames that came from his body. The colors that they made. The blackmarket of the dark forest going up in flames of grief and rage.

Everything was gone when he was finished. Everything but the forest they resided in and him, the sword still embedded in his chest.  
Anthony Windbreaker of Premeddoe village, 16 years old, found dead surrounded by a mile long ring of ash, sword through the chest.

Anthony knew he was dead. He had to be was all the fire and...well... the sword that was through his chest. So why are his eyes open? Why can he see a castle in the distance? And why is there a man in front of him?

He just stared at the man that seemed so far away yet far too close to him. The man seemed to have no discernible features, the blackness that was all around them bouncing off of his edges even though he was also all black.

  
“Hello?” He calls out to the man, voice wobbling with fear that Anthony didn’t know was there. He felt oddly calm. The man doesn’t respond, only motions for Anthony to follow him and starts to walk away. Anthony just follows.

  
There isn’t much in the after-life. Mainly just darkness and people sulking. There is no good or bad, no heaven or hell-or what even you call it-just dark and warmth and lessons on how to live once again.

 

It took 2 years of training and lessons for Anthony to get to this point. A point he could once again be released into the land of the living. Anthony knew he was chosen for a task-that is the only reason he was brought back-he just didn’t know what the task was.  
He was only 18. Dead but alive at the same time. Anthony knew nothing of the world outside of the blackmarket trades in villages. I guess that could help in this case. “Let’s get started”

 

Years of travel can change a person. It can also help them control themselves and learn many new life skills. Or maybe get them back into old interest.  
He was now 20 and could build full bodies out of spare parts, sure they couldn’t do much more than simple tasks, but it was a start.

  
On a supply run from Scaleswind, Anthony stumbles upon a girl. She doesn't seem to have some limbs. Huh. Is she…?

  
“H-hello?” The girl speaks quietly. He almost couldn’t hear her.

  
“Hello?” He walks closer to the girl. She looks about the same age as him .”Are you ok?” Anthony flips her over onto her back with little difficulty.

  
“W...what-t does it l-look like?” Sass. “I-I-I am... missing my a-arm and… leg.” she’s breathing heavily; looks like she lost a lot of blood.

  
“Do you want… help?” She doesn't respond at first but he can see her mind working. She’s thinking of what to say or she may not have the energy to speak much more.

  
“Y-Yes…”

  
“First, tell me your name.”

  
“Z...Zandri Sunb-brook.”

  
“Ok, Zandri. Let’s get you up.”

  
Time for Anthony Windbreaker to do what he did best. Time to make some new limbs and eye.


	2. Past Days - PT. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will have no set date to come out on. I have many factors that will make that impossible for me to do. Thank you for your understanding. :)

-Part 2: Cybernetic Hunter

She had been a hunter most of her life. Ever since her village was burnt down. She can’t even remember what her old village looked like other than ash.. All she remembers is the name she came from, Sunbrook. The name of the village was lost to her. When taken in she was given a new name by the master of a hunters guild who took her; Zandri.  
She was Zandri Sunbrook of Scaleswind now. Heir to the Gold Bow Hunter Guild.

Her nineteenth birthday was on its way and she was to rise into her title. To celebrate the man that took her in-Mil-took her and the best hunters in Gold Bow on a hunting trip on the outskirts of Scaleswind. They planned to camp out for a week and hunt very small game for accuracy practice.

Even before the group set up camp one of MIl’s guards was shot right through the heart. The others soon followed.

“What’s the meaning of this!” Mil yelled into the forest. He didn’t know who to. More arrows came from the trees piercing Mil’s knees. The arrows were from two different locations. Snipers.  
  
“You think we are going to let a CHILD run our guild?” It was a question, but not really. Two figures came out of the trees to restrain the Heir.

  
“HEY!” She tries to break free but they are double her size and strength.

  
“Quiet you! You don't get to speak.” Rannal walks closer to Mil but turns to face Zandri, “You should have died in that doomed village.” Village...village. What village? Zandri thought. I can’t remember it. Why can’t I remember it? Her thoughts ran wild.

  
“Don’t speak of that.” He commands. His face grows red with anger, hands sticking to his sides and knees in the tall grass - even if he was already on the ground. Restrainment magic.  
“Oh, but I think I will.” Rannal’s smile wide, her eyes flaring, “Premeddoe village, remember? You and your kin destroyed my home. Killed hundreds!” Zandri didn’t know what she was talking about. Who was her kin? Who was she?

  
“She must pay for what she has done.” another yelled from the side, Holden.

  
“What have I done?” Zandri has tears running down her face, but she didn’t know why. When she tries to remember why Zandri’s brian goes to fuzz.

  
“Oh, you know.” Rannal walks towards Zandri, sword in hand, ‘And now you must pay for your and all your kind’s sins.”

  
Zandri hears nothing, but she does see. She sees the sword raised above Rannal’s head. And then it comes down. The pain in her arm is unbearable, but she still hears nothing. Mil screams in the back as a sword is plunged into his chest by Holden. Her life is flashing before her eyes and she can’t remember any of it. A shove and now she’s on the ground and then, another pain. This time in her leg.

  
“Now bleed out and repent your sins.” Holden says as he and Rannal walk away.

  
Zandri lays there, on the ground, slowly bleeding out, the only father she’s ever known, dead, and missing her right arm and left leg.  
She knows she can’t just stay here and bleed out but she can’t bring herself to move from her position to get help. All she can do is stare at Mil, dead just a few feet from her.  
Crawling over to him, she cries, “Please. Please come back to me.” How much time passes is unknown but soon she has no more tears to cry.

Zandri finally moves from Mil. Crawling in the dirt of the forest trying to get to the gates of the village. That’s all she had to do; get the guards attention at the gates and she’d be able to get a doctor. Would they even help her? What if Rannal is still trying to get her? Zandri’s thoughts run wild.  
Her energy is running low. Even if she went to the gates, she’d never make it. She had already lost too much blood. The rest of Zandri’s limbs give out under her and she lies, face down in the grass.

  
Then she hears walking. The crackle of leaves is getting closer. If they will just a killer? Zandri doesn’t know. She has to take this risk. If she doesn't she dies.

  
“H-hello” Her voice almost fails her. Zandri just hopes she got their attention, she doesn’t even have the energy to lift her head.

  
“Hello?” A males voice comes back with the sound of crunching leaves, “Are you ok?” She feels a touch on her back and side as the man flips her onto her back from her stomach.

  
“W...what-t does it l-look like? I-I-I am... missing my a-arm and… leg.” What even was that question? Zandri’s breathing is labored, it was too hard to get that sentence out.

  
“Do you want… help?” He asks, kneeling down next to Zandri. Does she want help from him? He could kill her, but at the same time, she needs to stop bleeding. She can barely force the words to come out of her mouth.

  
“Y-yes.”

  
“Frist, tell me your name.”

  
“Z...Zandri Sunb-brook.”

“Ok, Zandri. Let’s get you up.” As he says this he lifts her up onto his back in a sort of piggyback ride.

 

* * *

 

 

It took a week just to get Zandri stable enough to even be conscious enough to talk in complete sentences. The man that took her in, fed her, clothed her, and treated her well.

  
It took three weeks for her to get what she needed.

  
“You feeling any better?” He asked. She still didn’t know his name.

“Yes.” Zandri sits up from the make-shift bed he made for her, “I still cannot believe these though.”

  
“Well you’re gonna have to.” He smiles at her. No malice in his eyes, just tranquility.

  
“It is just so strange. It feels normal like I move it around and it does what I want it to, but I can’t feel it.” She grabs the cup out of the man's hand. She grabs it with her right hand.  
“Not everybody can understand how to work this, even after a lifetime.” He looks on in amazement,”I will never understand how you were able to control it after three weeks.” Zandri doesn’t know either. She is thankful though.

  
“What is your name?” She asks whilst standing up. “I’d like to know who to thank for this merical.”

  
“Oh! I guess I never did tell you my name.” He looks flustered. Hand coming up to the back of his neck. “My name is Anthony Windbreaker.”

  
“I guess you know who I am.”

  
“I do.” Anthony walks closer to Zandri, arm outstretched, “I do have a proposition for you. If you are willing to hear it.”

  
“And what could that be?” She takes his hand in her own.

  
“Travel with me. I want to look after your new limbs.” His eyes travel to the ground, “And, I get lonely in my travels. It would be nice to have a person to talk to.”

  
Zandri smiles at her savor. She has grown fond of him in such a small time. She looks down at their hands, clasped together.

  
“I think I’ve already agreed to it.”


	3. Past Days - PT. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the end of the beginning

-Part 3: Unseen Mage + Forgotten Guard 

 

All Evie Stilldew wanted to do is get out of this village. Did she want to get married? Yes. Did she want to get married to Percy Michen? No. Hell no. Evie just wanted to marry someone she liked. Perry was not one of those people

_ “You have to marry into nobility. It will benefit us greatly!” _

He was not swayed from that opinion and now, she has to marry Perry. Not to say Perry wasn’t good looking, he was. He just...what’s the word. 

A prat. 

“Are you ready?” Her head guard chimmied in from the door, breaking her out of her own head. “It’s only a rehearsal but, you can never be quite sure.”  

“Why must I do this, Axis?” Evie turns from the mirror in front of her to face her guard. 

“I honestly will never know m’lady. Sadly it must be done.”

“I do not even  _ wish  _ to be married.” Her arms came up and fall down, hitting her dress exasperated, “And even worse I’m to be married to  _ Percy Michen! _ ” 

“What’s wrong with him?” Axis walks closer to Evie with a relaxed expression. “I mean, it  _ is  _ Percy, but he doesn’t seem that bad from what I’ve seen at dinners.”

“Oh, poor, uneducated, innocent Axis.” Hand come up to Axises shoulders - even if she  **was** 7 inches shorter than him, “Percy is a prat. A chad if you will. He is just so… so… what is the word? … idiotic and uneducated!” 

Axis looks on in amusement at Evie ranting and rageing while pacining from each side of the room. 

“All fair points, I guess.” 

“I just wish I did not have to do this! It is so stupid for my father to do this arranged marrage.” Axis makes her sit down on a chair. 

“Maybe we can change this.” 

“What do you mean, Axis?” She started up to him, “I have already tried everything that I can.”

“No you haven’t.” He walks to the other side of the room where a bookshelf is set. Grabbing a book off the shelf and returning, “You are literally witch born and you  _ haven’t  _ thought about using magicks?” 

“I have Axis!” Standing up once again, the pacing starting once again. “It is not as easy as you make it out to be. I am not an illusionary witch. I learned transformation magicks when I was young and one cannot just learn a new school of magic in a week.” 

“You didn’t need to start rageing again.” Evie pulls him into a hug to calm herself, but glares at him for the comment and starts to move away. 

“You don’t need to be like that-” She was cut off by him shushing her and pulling her back in.

“I meant that we could  _ find  _ a witch to help us. One that does specialize in illusionary magicks.”

“Oh.”

 

It took a week and a half for Axis to find a magicks user with the specialty that they were looking for. Once he did though, Axis brought they back to the palace in the cover of night. A plan was forming. Wedding in less than 2 weeks. 

Evie and Axis were already reclusive people. Only seeking eachother and not speaking to the other court members for no other reason then, they were boring to talk to. So spending hours in Evie’s room was not something people would question. 

The plan was simple. Get the other witch to create a double of Evie and Axis then create a ‘bad guy’ that will come into the wedding and kill them. Meanwhile Evie, Axis, and the witch sneak out the back of the village. Sure, they won’t see how it goes down, but that was fine for them. Evie just wanted to get out and Axis wants what is best for Evie. 

 

It went off without a hitch and even from as far away as they had gotten in the past week, they got the news. “King of Kilead - Oliver Stilldew - is found in grieve over daughter - Evie Stilldew - and her personal guards - Axis Lennon - deaths. We all pray for him.”   

“Well… I guess we’re dead now.” Axis hugged Evie from behind as she read the title 

“Heh, I guess we are.”

 

* * *

 

 

Their lives for the next year was uneventful but nice. No longer confined to the walls of a palace or the rules that came with it, they fall deeper into their friendship and fall in love. They both know they can’t get married, if only for the fact that people will know that they are alive and come take them back. 

One quiet night in Arkala, a loud boom is heard throughout the village. Several more crashes and booms followed the initial blast. They shook all the homes from there foundations, waking everyone. The screams that followed them were merely an afterthought to the commotion. 

“What was that!” Evie’s eyes were wide as she rose from their bed. 

“I don’t know.” Axis was in the same shape as Evie. “Should we…?” The rest goes unsaid, but she knows what he means. Nodding, they both hop out of bed and get dressed as fast as possible. 

They don’t have to go far from their home to see what was happening. Buildings were gone, only the ashes of them were left. People were running as more and more buildings were being exploded. There were two people ushering people out of the way and trying to stop the bombs. 

“Hello!” Axis yells at them, “Is there anyway we can help?” They both look back, confusion present on their faces even if they were masked. 

“Get everyone out.” The women yells back at them. Axis and Evie nod at them. The woman looks at the man at her left. They both nod at each other and sprint into action. 

The area they can cover was limited. They only had so much time. They got as many people they could out of Arkala. It was already a small village but that didn’t mean that this was not a hard task. By the time they return to where they saw the mystery people, the fires were blazing. The biggest of all was right in front of them, the village lord’s house. 

“Oh my lord..” Evie whispers into her hands. Axis’s arm coming around her shoulders, bringing her close.

“Look.” Axis is pointing towards the lords home. A man, no older than them is standing in front of it. They could barely make out his features, but they knew who it was. “Matthew, come over here.”

He turns at the mention of his name but stays put in front to the flame. His face covered in soot and dried tiers. “I couldn’t save him.” Matthew whispers over the roaring around him. Turning his face back to the building. 

Then a gurgling sound comes from Evie’s left. Axis flinches and looks down at his. Evie sees it first thought. An arrow, straight through the heart. All Evie can do is scream. Matthew looks back at them, worry returning to his face, and rushes over to the couple. 

“No. No. No. Nonononononono.” Evie is chanting it like a mantra. 

“Hey, calm down. He doesn't need that right now.”

“Right.” Evie sniffs. “Axis?” Axis can only move his eyes to his love, Evie takes his hand in hers. “I love you. I love you so much. Thank you for this year. I-I hope we have many more.” 

Tears roll down Axis’s face. A smile playing on his lips as he breathes his last. Eyes going dark, lips losing the smile that was once there, and arm going limp in Evie’s hold. Sobbing. Sobbing and a comforting hand on her shoulder that Matthew placed there. 

“It’s ok. It’s ok.” He rubbed circles on her back, whispering calming words into her ear while her sobs calmed down. 

“I love you, Axis.” Evie whispered into his ear, kissing his forehead, and closing his eyes. Evie stands up, Matthew not far behind. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” The duo is back now. They are covered in soot and ashes and blood. 

“Who are you?” Matthew asks. He keeps his arm around Evie, trying to protect her from whatever they might do to them. 

“We are...protectors.” The man hesitates to answer the question. The girl looks over to him as if to ask a question but says nothing. 

“That is not an answer.” Evie speaks from Matthew’s side. “I want a name. I want to know who did this to my home.” Her voice is shaky but it has spirit behind it. 

“We are part of an organization, you could say, called Zarmin.” The male’s eyes go wide as he stares at her, she seems to notice, “It’s fine. I..I trust them.” A sigh comes from the man as she continues. “I am Zandri Sunbrook and this is Anthony Windbreaker.”

“I’ve heard those names before.” Matthew says. His brow is scrunched. 

“Yes, you might have.” Anthony moves towards Zandri, tapping her arm. “I’m from  Premeddoe village and Zandri is too. We were both presumed dead and then came back to life later. Her in Scaleswind and me in... well anywhere the road took me.” 

“Then we were presumed dead again later too.” Zandri chimes in, “Upside to that though, we aren't.” 

“So, why are you here?” They both were more confused than they were at the beginning of the night. 

“We are Zarmin. We try and help people in need.”

“But why do this?

“Because people need help.” Zandri says matter of factly, “We weren’t helped when we needed it. So we help others the best we can.”

“So no more die an unjust death.” 

Both Evie and Matthew look at them and then back at each other. 

“Can we join?” 

 

 

 

 

_ Now you are all caught up. You now know how they have all gotten here. It may seem tragic, and it is. But this needed to happen for them to be in the same place at the same time. Fate demanded it, so it was carried out without hesitation. _

_ Now, it is time to see what our ‘heroes’ are up to now.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the prestory is done, it is time to get into the real stuff
> 
> \- sorry it takes me so long to write and publish stories. I have school and a life so I never know when I'll be able to write next.   
> \- I hope you are liking it so far though  
> \- I really liked Axis but I needed someone to die for Evie to have modivation to join Zarmin.


End file.
